Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are localized for certain countries. For example, applications may be translated into different languages, and otherwise changed to better fit the needs of a certain country or culture. These applications' user interfaces display program outputs to users in a variety of different languages. These program outputs often include item amounts. The use of item amounts necessitates proper pluralization for the nouns that go with the item amount. Different languages pluralize these nouns in a variety of different ways.